My Wish
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Cerita tentang semua perasaan di hati Gumi /First drabble fic /LenGumi/


**My Wish**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and Romance**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Warning: Bad, Miss Typo's, puisi dari author nyempil, dll**

.

_Aku selalu sendiri_

_Tak ada yang menyadariku_

_Bagaikan angin tak terlihat_

_Bagaikan batu kerikil_

Ehm, namaku Megumi Nakajima. Aku lahir di Tokyo dan tinggal di Tokyo. Dan yah, aku selalu sendiri. Kehadiranku seolah tak pernah dianggap. Seperti angin yang tak terlihat atau seperti batu kerikil yang tak pernah dipedulikan, mungkin kata-kata itu cocok untuk kehadiranku ini.

Aku kuliah di Universitas Vocaloid Musical, sebuah Universitas musik yang paling terkenal di Jepang, bahkan seluruh dunia. Rambutku berwarna hijau lumut dan tak terlalu panjang. Aku tidak memiliki teman. Kebanyakan teman SMA-ku dulu pindah ke Hokkaido atau luar negri.

_Mereka tak sadar_

_Mereka tak merasakan_

_Kesendirian yang kualami_

_Yang tak pernah diketahui_

Mereka (Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi di Universitas Vocaloid Musical) memang tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Apalagi mereka tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kesendirian. Karna kesendirian yang kualami tak pernah diketahui oleh semuanya. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku selalu sendirian waktu istirahat.

_Aku selalu sendiri_

_Entah itu di rumah atau di luar_

_Aku tak pernah sama_

_Auraku memang berbeda_

Aku memang selalu sendirian. Di rumah, aku selalu sendiri. Orang tuaku tak punya waktu atau meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol bersamaku. Mereka lebih menyayangi adikku, Gumo Nakajima, karna dia sangat pintar. Itulah yang membat auraku berbeda, sangat berbeda malahan.

_Kegelapan menyelimutiku_

_Kesedihan membuntutiku_

_Kesengsaraan menghantuiku_

_Kesepian adalah jalanku_

Aku terkadang menjadi Psikopat. Psikopat menurutku wajar karna aku selalu sendiri dan hanya ditemani dengan kegelapan hatiku. Aku selalu merasa sedih dan sengsara karna kesepian ini. Tapi yah, sudahlah. Mungkin ini hanya cobaan dari Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

_Tapi kenapa mesti aku?_

_Ya Tuhan, inikah cobaan?_

_Jika iya, maka aku akan bertahan_

_Aku tak mau bersikap konyol_

_Bunuh diri? Tak akan!_

Aku selalu bertahan atas cobaan dari Tuhan ini. Aku tak mau bersikap konyol dengan bunuh diri. Aku memang putus asa, tapi aku masih berpikir secara agama kalau bunuh diri maka kita akan masuk Neraka dan aku tak mau itu!

_Tapi bolehkan aku berharap?_

_Berharap ada yang mengerti aku_

_Berharap yang tak mungkin_

_Sebuah harapan sia-sia_

Setiap malam aku selalu berharap ada seseorang yang mau menerangi hidupku. Tapi sayang, harapanku tak terkabul. Mungkinkah itu sebuah harapan yang sia-sia?

_Harapanku terkabul_

_Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku_

_Sosok harapanku datang_

_Benar-benar datang dihadapanku_

Sosok harapanku datang. Dia sangat hebat dalam bermain piano. Matanya biru jernih seperti permata biru. Sosok itu selalu tersenyum padaku. Rambut pirangnya begitu bercahaya dihadapanku.

_Dia menyelimutiku dengan cahaya_

_Dia melawan kesedihan dengan kebahagiaan_

_Dia melindungiku dari kesengsaraan_

_Dia meramaikan jalanku dengan tawanya_

"Hey, namamu siapa?" tanya pria itu.

"Me-megumi Nakajima," jawabku gugup.

Pria itu menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya begitu tampan dan dewasa. Padahal dia itu seumuran denganku, cuman yah lebih muda dia dari pada aku sih.

Dia selalu ada disaat aku susah. Dia selalu memberiku kebahagiaan. Dia juga selalu bersikap tulus. Benar-benar sosok harapanku.

_Siapakah orang itu?_

_Stt… kalian mau tau?_

_Baiklah, akan kuberi tau…_

_Dia sahabat terbaikku_

"Kenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine," kata sosok itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sa-salam kenal, Kagamine-san," balasku gugup.

Sepintas aku melihatnya tertawa kecil. Ah, apakah sikapku salah? Atau ada kata-kataku yang salah?

"Cukup panggil aku Len," kata Len, pria itu. "Mulai hari ini kita bersahabat ya."

"Iya," balasku sambil tersenyum riang.

_Sayang, dia harus pergi_

_Pergi jauh dariku_

_Walau jarak memisahkan kami,_

_Kami akan terus bersahabat_

"Gumi, aku harus pergi ke Italy," kata Len sambil memandangku lesu.

"Kenapa, Len? Kenapa?" tanyaku sedih. Air mataku mengalir, aku tak mau jauh dari Len!

"Orang tuaku pindah kerja," jawab Len. "Walau jarak memisahkan kita, kita terus bersahabat ya?"

"Iya," aku berusaha tersenyum agar terlihat kuat dimatanya bila tidak ada dirinya. "Ja-jangan lupakan aku ya?"

"Pasti."

_Hari-hariku terasa sepi_

_Sehari bagaikan seabad_

_Kalian boleh bilang aku lebay_

_Tapi itulah kenyataannya!_

Aku memandang kursi sebelahku dengan tatapan kosong. Kursi itu memang biasa digunakan oleh Len. Biasanya hari-hariku selalu diramaikan dengan tawanya. Sekarang? Kini tak ada tawanya malah membuatku lebih frustasi.

_Setelah kupikir lagi…._

_Perasaanku lebih dari sahabat_

_Melainkan 'cinta'_

_Tapi benarkah itu?_

Terkadang aku selalu berpikir, apakah perasaanku kepadanya cuman sebatas sahabat? Ataukah cinta? Tapi setelah kupikir ulang, perasaanku lebih dari sahabat, melainkan yang namanya cinta. Tapi, apakah nanti dia keberatan jika aku mencintainya?

_Senyumanku yang hilang…_

_Kini telah kembali_

_Keceriaanku yang sempat padam…_

_Kini terang kembali_

Berkat dia, aku kembali bisa tersenyum dan merasakan keceriaan. Aku sangat senang dengan hal itu. Dia memang terlalu perhatian denganku. Semua yang hilang dari hatiku, kini ia kembalikan. Mungkinkah karna itu juga aku mencintainya?

_Terima kasih atas segalanya_

_Kau sahabat terbaikku_

_Aku juga ingin mengatakan…_

_Kalau aku mencintaimu_

Kalau aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat berterima kasih padanya dan aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Meiko-senpai pernah bilang padaku, kalau mencintai orang yang jaraknya jauh dari kita, bila diberi waktu bertemu kembali maka nyatakanlah cintamu. Karna itu, harapanku sekarang adalah bertemu dengannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

A/N: Aneh ya? Maklum ya, ini Len x Gumi pertama saya. Tolong beri pendapat lewat kotak review di bawah ini ya! ^^


End file.
